Brother's Keeper
by Marree
Summary: A new girl joins Gen X (pretend the series never ended and Synch never died), and when she gets there, she learns her 'dead' brother is still alive...


Brother's Keeper  
By Mariye  
  
Chapter 1  
-----------  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Generation X or Marvel characters. Just imagine for this one that the series didn't end and that whole strange thing with Ev dying didn't happen, alright? Alright o^-^o  
* = translated  
~ = telepathic or thoughts  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"¿Mama? ¿Dondé esta usted? *Mom? Where are you?*" The young girl pulled back her straight black hair and moved from room to room through the apartment.  
  
"Aqui. Vamos ahora. *Here. We go now.*" An older woman with hair more grey than brown stood by the door with two suitcases."  
  
"Mama..." The girl's eyes sparkled as she smiled and looked around. "Un momento por favor. *One moment please.*"  
  
"No. Debemos ahora ir. Estamos tarde bastante ya. *No. We must go now. We're late enough already.*" The old woman grabbed a sweater off the rack and hastily pulled it on.  
  
"¿Pero quién sabe cuando el I'll esté detrás? *But who knows when I'll be back again?*"  
  
"No hable como esto Jade. Venga. La escuela de Xavier pagó un boleto para usted, ellos no pagará otro. Usted estará detrás antes de que usted la sepa. Ahora vaya. Su furture aguarda. Háganos orgullosos. *Don't talk like this. Come. The Xavier school paid for one ticket for you, they won't pay for another. You'll be back before you know it. Now go. Your furture awaits. Make us proud.*"   
  
Jade sighed and took her black leather coat from the rack. Her mother shook her head as the girl put it on.  
  
" Usted desgasta ropas como eso, las cuadrillas le conseguirá también. Apenas como consiguieron nuestro Angelo. *You wear clothes like that, the gangs will get you too. Just like they got our Angelo.*"  
  
Jade shook her head and walked over to her mother, hugging her tightly. Ever since her twin Angelo died, her mother had fussed over her constantly. She had adjusted it, and welcomed it in a way. The excess of attention helped fill the void left when her brother closest to her died.  
  
"Adiós Mama. amor I usted. I le hará orgulloso. Angelo no puede haber hecholo hacia fuera en tiempo, pero el i. *Goodbye Mom. I love you. I will make you proud. Angelo may not have made it out in time, but I will.*"  
  
"I sabía siempre fuera de todos mis niños, que usted dos habrían hecho algo de ustedes mismos. Mis bebés. Mi bebé. amor i usted, y cuidado de la toma mi bebé. *I always knew out of all my children, you two would have made something of yourselves. My babies. My baby. I love you, and take care my baby.*"  
  
Jade nodded and picked up her two bags. She shifted her backpack onto her back, and grabbed the handle on her rolling suitcase.   
  
"El I'll le hace que el I'll orgulloso de la mama siente bien a un X-hombre. *I'll make you proud Mom. I'll become an X-man.*"  
  
And with that Jade left the life she knew, and closed the door to the small apartment she had called home for 17 years of her life.  
  
---  
  
Jade walked slowly through the airport, keeping her eyes hidden behind sunglasses. She had checked her larger suitcase, but she hoped to keep her backpack with her. The security guards ahead of her seemed to think otherwise.  
  
"Hey Chica. What you got in the bag."  
  
A middle aged male guard grabbed her bag off as she stood in front of the metal detectors.  
  
"Nothing. Books. Discman. Gameboy advance. Sierra Mist. Bag of cheetos. Cigs."  
  
The guard laughed at her and unzipped it.   
  
"Step through. You'll get it back when its over."   
  
Jade shook her head and muttered while walking through the detector. The guard placed her bag on a table and rummaged through it.  
  
"Looks like nothing's here. Take off those glasses though." The guard pointed at her sunglasses.  
  
"These?" She asked calmly, while placing things back in her bag. "Why? Wanna look in them and fall in love?"  
  
"Want to make your plane?"  
  
Jade glanced at her watched and sighed, then took her sunglasses off. The guard gasped, and stepped back, then stopped. Her iris was a striking shade of forest green, and her pupils were silver.  
  
"Those are some freaky looking contacts honey."  
  
Jade pulled all of her things into her bag and pulled it back onto her shoulders. "Oh, I agree. Except they're not contacts."  
  
---  
  
Jade waited in the line to board the plane, looking around at the other subjects. She mentally guessed who would get pulled, and who would be able to board with no hassle.  
  
~Course they'll pull me. Might as well even get my bag off.~ She thought as she shifted so her backpack had one strap off. The strand of hair she had dyed green had come undone from her ponytail and hung in front of her face, down to her chin. She was average height, and honestly everything about her made her appear to be an average hispanic girl, except for her eyes of course.  
  
As she came to the front of the line, she presented her ticket and driver's license.  
  
"Thank you. Have a pleasant flight. Thank you for flying United."  
  
Jade nodded, but kept her composure as she boarded the plane and moved back towards coach.  
  
"Excuse me, Miss?"  
  
~Here we go.~ She thought as she spun around, ready to give the steward attitude.  
  
"You're in first class Miss."  
  
"Oh. I know. I was just looking around. Gracias." Jade stumbled forward to her seat.  
  
~First class ticket... Dang... these people sure know how to treat a hermana.~ She smiled and pulled out her Sierra Mist and began drinking. ~Suprised they'd go all out for a barrio girl though. Wonder if they would have done this for Ange too? Paid for both of us to come be all we can be?~  
  
An old woman wandered over to her. "Well dearie, it appears we're seatmates. You know, you're about the same age as my granddaughter. I'm heading to see her and her family now. Bunch of ingrates. Why, I remember..."  
  
As the old woman began to drone, Jade leaned her forehead against the window. ~Madre del Dios...~  
  
---  
  
After a three and a half hour flight on a plane with no meal, Jade would have been ready to hurt someone. However, add to that equation an old lady who talked endlessly the whole flight, and Jade was ready to kill.  
  
"Goodbye dear. Be sure to call me."  
  
"Oh I will." Jade said through gritted teeth as she ran into the terminal. ~When I want euthenasia I'll be sure to drop a line. Now where are these people who are supposed to pick me...~  
  
Jade looked to her left and saw a red haired, middle-aged man holding a sign that said Jade Espinosa. Beside him stood a young, short, lively asian girl; a bald, african american youth about the same age as her; and a stunned hispanic man who looked just like...  
  
"Angelo Espinosa... Hijo de una hembra... *Son of a bitch...*" She said softly. She ran at full speed towards him.   
  
"HIJO DE UNA HEMBRA!!!" She yelled as she delivered a left hook to Angelo's jaw. "Qué el infierno usted pensaba? Aquí esta vez entera? Preocupémosnos? Cómo ATREVIMIENTO usted! *What the hell were you thinking? Here this whole time? Let us worry? How DARE you!*" She knocked him to the ground and continued pounding on him.  
  
Everett and Sean grabbed Jade quickly and held her back, while Jubilee helped Angelo up. "Let me go! Let me at him!"  
  
"Jesús... Jade... why didn't you tell me you were coming here chica?"  
  
"ME?!?! Bastardo! Why didn't you tell anyone you were ALIVE!?!?!" Jade fought against Everett and Sean, while Jubilee smacked Angelo.  
  
"Dude. you didn't tell your own sister you were alive? How could you?"   
  
"Well, I guess this rules out annae sign of a happy reunion..." Sean said as he sighed and looked around the area, trying to assure passerbys that things were alright. 


End file.
